What It Seems?
by the FLAMING-GECKO
Summary: Is everything about Hermione as clear as everyone thinks? Or is there more to her and her family than meets the eye?
1. Middnight Walk

**Well I have become somewhat obsessed with Hermione/Draco stories so heres my attempt at one. I have a plan for this one.**

It was about midnight, dark as usual. The mansion was quiet. Nothing was making a sound. It was calm. But yet something was off, something to Draco something was going to happen. He wasn't sure what but something was going to happen.

It had been about two years since his last year at Hogwarts. No one had really been the same since the final battle. Not even know-it-all Granger was the same. After their last year she had just left. He hadn't seen her, and he didn't really care. He never really knew her anyway so why would he be effected by her leaving?

But now he lied awake. Unable to sleep. He didn't even know why, and it was beginning to annoy him. He thought back to his last year at Hogwarts. It had been maybe the calmest year out of them all. There was no one trying to kill anyone, no reason not to focus on classes. He had gotten the best grades out of all his years there. Of course Granger was even better. Always showing off her smarts. It got annoying.

Draco signed; he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He slipped out of his bed. No sense in staying in bed if he couldn't sleep. He rubbed his neck as he walked down the hall towered the kitchen. He wore a grayish green shirt and green fleece pants. The hall was faintly lit by the torches. Some of the paintings snored while others watched him walk the hall with a proud smile/smirk. Malfoy's had a lot of pride. Although Granger would say they had so much that it blinded them from the joys of life. Which he had heard her say to her freak friends. He had just been by the corner. Of course he never let her words get to him. She knew nothing of the Malfoy family.

He came to the hall between the living room and the dining room. He was far to use to walking that halls on his own. Of course living in a big house you needed to learn where everything was or risk getting lost. Which never happens.

As he walked that strange feeling from earlier came back. He began to see a shadow. It took him a minute to make out its form to be human. He squinted his eyes until he got close enough to know it was a woman.

He looked her over. She was wearing a tang top and shorts. Strange considering how cold it was tonight. She should have been shivering or atlessed cold. Her arms hanging at her side, although her shoulders looked as if she was giving a half shrug. Her wavy yet frizzy hair fell to the middle of her back. He looked up at her face. He froze. Her head was tilted to the right slightly. She wore a small smile. Slowly he looked into her eyes. Her deep big brown eyes were dilated. If it wasn't for that fact he could have sworn she was awake. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. It was who she was.

She looked directly at him. The word she whispered was quiet but he seemed to know what she said. ''Draco.'' But the next thing he knew, she slumped and headed to the ground. Without thinking he quickly caught her in his arms.

He looked down once more at her face. Her eyes now closed. Only one thing that ran thought his mind caught his own attention. 'What the hell was Hermione Granger doing in his home?'

**So what do you think? Should it be continued? Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this.**


	2. Where am I?

**Heres chapter 2.**

Hermione could feel herself beginning to wake up. She took a moment before opening her eyes, noting how warm and comfortable her bed was. She turned over to go back to sleep, but stopped. She quickly sat up. Eyes wide open.

She wasn't in her room. This wasn't her bed. She was in a room she had never seen before. She scanned over the room. The walls were a dark green color; same went for the blanket that covered her. The curtains were black. There was carpet which was a dark grayish color. On the wall by the side window was a desk. Across from the bed on the wall opposite of her was a dresser. There were two doors on the wall on her left. She presumed that one of them lead to the closet and other the hall. The bed she sat on itself was nice. Much nicer that her own. Better than what she as use to.

The only thing that seem strange to her was that there were some torches in the room. The only place that she had ever been to that used torches was Hogwarts, and some small shops, but never a bed room. Being a muggle-born she was used to electricity. So that would have to mean she was in the wizarding world? She couldn't be sure.

She pulled the blanket off her legs and swung them over the side. She was still in the cloths she could remember. Tang top and shorts. She wrapped her arms around herself. It was really cold. It was then that she noticed that she didn't have her wand. If she really had been taken then they would have taken her wand. At that thought a million thoughts ran thought her head. 'Where was she?' 'How did she get here?' 'Had she been abducted?' She shook her head at the last one. If she would have been abducted; she highly doubted that they would keep her in such a nice room.

'But what else could have happened last night?' She froze. 'How long had she been asleep?' It was possible that she had been taken and they had knocked her out. But that still didn't explain why she was in this room. She walked to the window. Thanking who ever this room belong to for the carpet or she would have been colder. She peaked out into the huge garden. From what she could see, which was everything, she could tell that where ever she was it was much larger than her own.

She walked to the middle of the room. There was a full length mirror between the two doors, she somehow over looked it. There was a cedar wood chest in front of the bed's footboard. She sat on it. She put her elbows on her knees. Her head supported by her hands.

Suddenly the handle began to turn and someone entered. She jumped up from her seat when she heard it.

**I really like this story. Chapter 3 is almost ready to be posted but I'm going to wait to post it till sometime later this week. Please reveiw I would love to here your thoughts!**


	3. The Escape?

**I was hopping to get this posted on Friday but it didnt work out as i planed. But here it is now! Enjoy!**

Hermione jumped up from her seat when she heard the door handle move. Then and there she made up her mind; she was going to run for it, no matter what.

She readied herself. The moment the door opened she bolted for it. Her eyes closed tight. She was afraid of running into the wall but trusted herself that it wasn't going to happen.

Whoever opened the door got rammed, hard. Hermione had picked up so much speed they both fell to the ground. Quickly with her eyes still somewhat closed she got up and ran. Stopping for nothing. She noticed several things about this house. 1 it was much larger than she first thought, 2 every hall was lit by torches, it wasn't just the room she was in, and 3 there was close to no one else here. If she was being held captive then of course they wouldn't want anyone to recognize her. She has been well known by others since the fall of Voldemort.

She finally came to a grand stair case. Examining the room in which it was in. It was to the main entrance. 'There was my ticket out of here. Only a couple yard away.' She felt her hope beginning to rise. Nothing was going to stop her from escaping now. Hermione ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. Although she almost fell a couple of times while doing so.

She was about to reach for the door when someone grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her back. Her hope disappeared.

She began to struggle in their grasp. She only wanted to go home. To be somewhere she was familiar with. ''Let Me Go!'' She yelled. Fear was evident in her words.

!

It was a good thing he knew his way around his own home, but Granger had no clue where she was heading. Hell he didn't either. She wasn't familiar with the layout of the house.

After she had rammed him over and she fell on top of him for a moment she took off down the hall. Draco had been stunned by her actions but recovered quickly when he noticed she was running. He wanted an answer as to why she was in his house, how had she gotten in to begin with?

When he caught up to her she had stopped running. She was by the stair case and looking at the door. Suddenly she took off down the steps taking two at a time, tripping every couple of steps. 'Taking two at a time can do that.' He had thought.

It was rather cold outside this morning and she was going to try to go outside? That in its self didn't make any since to him. She was hardly wearing anything as it was. A tang top and some shorts weren't much protection for the cold.

Quickly following behind her caught up, and grabbed her just as she was about to reach for the door. When he did he felt just how cold her skin was, unlike the night before where she had been warm. Hermione stood struggling in his grasp before yelling to 'let her go.'

Draco was taken aback by this. Surly she knew where she was? After all she looked like she did the night before. Did she not remember anything about being in his house the night before?

Without much thinking he spun her round so she was facing him. His hands on her shoulders. ''Granger, What are you doing?'' He asked/yelled at her. Whatever it was that he had said had stopped her struggling. She looked up at him with her brown eyes. ''Malfoy!'' She yelled in his face. Somewhat in shook by the look on her face.

**So heres chapter 3 what do you think? Leave a review! I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. The Explanation?

**Oh wow, two chapters in one day? oh well I enjoyed writing this chapter somewhat (not nearly as much as the last one) I noticed that i forgot a disclamer...im sad to say no i do not own harry potter... Anyway heres chapter 4!**

It took Draco about half hour to get Hermione to calm her down enough to listen to him. He had managed to get her to sit in the living room. He had called for a house elf to being a blanket and some tea to help warm them up.

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in one of the chairs. Draco was sitting in the other chair like hers. The blanket covered her shoulders, her legs pulled up so they too could be covered. Her cup of tea was set in her hands warming them up. She sat there and watched the flames of the fire dance around. She has yet to say anything after 'Malfoy!' He didn't know what to do.

He looked at her. She didn't have any emotion on her face. ''May I ask where I am?'' She asked suddenly.

Taken aback by that, he sent her a look. ''You mean to tell me you don't remember last night?'' At that she turned and looked at him.

''What do you mean? I was at home last night but I woke up here.'' She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

''I mean I found you standing in the middle of the hall of my house.'' He said back. She gave him a confused look.

''No I remember going to sleep in my own home.'' She stopped for a moment. ''You, you mean I'm at Malfoy Manor?'' He nodded. She shrank back into her seat. ''Then why don't I remember coming here?'' She asked him. He shrugged.

''What I want to know is why and how you were in my house.'' He stated.

She looked back to the fire. ''So does that mean I can go back to my own home?'' She asked him. Not looked up.

He took a moment to answer. ''How do you know this won't happen again?'' He asked her.

She looked into her cup. ''I don't know if it's going to happen again. The other night I woke up and I was in my parent's house.'' She blushed. ''They said I muttered on word and when they asked me who it was I began to cry.'' She explains.

''So you in a way were sleep walking?'' He asked her with a raised eye brow. He had never met anyone who had this condition.

She nodded. ''They took me to a doctor to see if they could figure out what was going on.'' She took a small sip of her tea. ''I'm glad that I woke up here and not in a Dungeon.'' She muttered into her cup.

''Perhaps there is more to this than sleep walking.'' He suggested. He too began to think about other possibilities. ''Or you just fell asleep and couldn't get me out of your head and you managed to get here?'' He asked with a smirk.

Her head snapped up. Her eyes flamed up. ''As if Malfoy! You tortured me for years while at school!'' She screamed.

Draco felt the guilt overwhelm him. He knew the torcher she had gone through while at Hogwarts. After all he had caused most of it. But he swore now, he had changed, he wasn't the same person who went and made fun of people he used to see weren't as important as him.

''About that,'' He found his voice again. ''I'm sorry for the hell I put you thought all those years.'' He said. Yeah he felt out of place saying it but he didn't know what overcame him. He felt like he had to say it.

Hermione gave him a look that read 'as if, you hated me.' He understood her speculation. After all it wasn't everyday a Malfoy goes 'Sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you for years and now we can be friends!' (which they don't) Even if he wasn't saying they should be friends, it sounded like it.

''Really, Your sorry for all that pain you caused me?'' She asked back. He gave her a small nod. She visibly relaxed further into the chair. ''Ok then, I guess it's all in the past anyway.'' She said.

He knew it was going to take a longer amount of time before she really accepted his apology. But he hoped that now they could turn a new leaf. He had done the same thing with Weasel and Potter. They on the other hand never said another word to him. He figured it was because they hadn't accepted it.

''If you would like to look more into what has been going on with you, you can take a look around the study.'' He kindly offered her.

She tilted her head. ''That's very kind of you. But why would you let me?'' She asked him.

''Well for one I would like to be able to sleep knowing I'm not going to have a surprise encounter with a girl at midnight.'' He said with a smirk. ''And think of it as a sorry gift for the hell I put you through.'' He said.

She looked back to the fire. ''Ok, maybe I can find a book on what is happening to me.'' She said finishing her tea.

**There you go! Chapter 4! the next chapter I hope to get posted sometime next week but its Chrismas sooo it may not work out that way.**

**Same as always leave a review I would love to hear what you think!**


	5. Books and Approving Paintings?

**I feel like Im so behind with this story, but my brain keeps spiting out one-shot ideas when turn out really good, but im back to this story i like how this chapter turned out enjoy:**

Hermione looked around the library. It was much bigger than she thought it would be. She still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was allowing her to enter the room that had taken generations to fill.

After she had finished her tea she had asked if she could go back to her house to change before going to the library. She didn't know why she asked, she had already know that she could leave that anytime. But it just seemed proper to ask. After she had asked he led her to the floo room. Without much hesitation she entered and went home.

Quickly she showered and got dressed. She also grabber her wand, placing it in her pocket. After brushing her hair she quickly went back, hoping that the offer still stood.

Once she had come back she noticed that Malfoy had taken his chance to also get dressed. He was now wearing a black dress shirt and dress pants. 'Of course those would be his day cloths, he's Draco Malfoy!' She thought after seeing it.

He seemed to have been board. Without saying anything he began to walk away. Hermione noticing he quickly walked after him. Walking behind quietly. She didn't really know how to act around him. After all she and him had been at each other's throats for years.

After about five minutes of walking, he stopped in front of the door of the library. He pushed it open and let her in first.

The minute she walked in her eyes grew huge. The library was huge. No that was an understatement. It was bigger than any room she had been in. Well with the exception of the Hogwarts Library. She gave a small smile.

''You can start anywhere you want.'' She jumped at the sound of his voice. ''But be weary Father had a habit of setting traps around things he thought to be important. I think I got all of them but I could have missed a few.'' He too looked around the library.

Hermione pushed what hair fell in her face. ''Thank you for the warning.'' She said before going to the book case. Slowly she began to look through the books. Most she had never even heard of before. Some were externally hard to find. She looked over at Draco to see that he was also looking through the books. For her or for him she wasn't sure.

Noticing that there were books almost to the ceiling she took a couple of steps back. One book stood out and she wanted it. Looking around she found a latter that moved around the room. She wasn't one to use magic for every little thing. So she was pleased to find that the latter was here.

Carefully she made her way up the latter to the book. She was about to grab it. But one thing she didn't expect was a painting to be right next to her.

''You there! Who are you!'' She about fell from the step she was on. She looked at the painting. She pointed to her chest. The painting nodded. ''Yes you, girl with the brown frizzy hair!''

She gulped. ''I-I'm Hermione Granger.'' She said nervously. The painting stroked his chin. He seemed deep in thought. Hermione took in his features. No doughty he was related to Draco. His hair was the same white color, his eyes also the same color.

He looked back to her. ''Granger, Granger, I do not know that name,'' He started. ''Is it possible that you're a granddaughter?'' He asked her.

Hermione blushed. ''Oh no, I mean no, I'm not related to the Malfoy's in anyway.'' She said still nervous.

Again he looked over her. ''Is it possible that no one has spoken to me in that long, that someone out of the family has moved into my old home?'' He asked more to himself than anyone.

Hermione frowned. She was finding it harder to find that this man was related to the Malfoy's. He was much to kind.

''Who are you talking to up there Granger?'' She looked down at Draco. He was standing that the bottom of the steps.

She looked back to the painting. ''Is it ok if I move you to the floor? It will be easier to talk there.'' She asked him.

He looked at her with shook. ''No one has ever thought to ask a painting how they felt about being moved.'' He said with a frown, but then smiled. ''Of course dear girl you can move me.'' Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

Carefully she took her wand out of her pocket. She said a spell and he began to float down. Hermione set him down before going down herself.

Draco stood confused by the painting. ''What are you doing Granger?'' He asked her. She shrugged.

''He was kind and I was having a nice conversation with him. But standing on the latter gets boring.'' She said simply. She turned back to the painting. Picking him up and setting him on the table that was up agent the wall. It was easier to prop him up this way.

''Are you sure I don't know you? You look familiar.'' He said to Hermione.

''I'm sure after all I'm a muggle born.'' She said knowing that would end his kindness.

He shook his head. ''No I'm sure I've seen bushy hair like your before.'' He gave a nod of his head. Hermione was taken aback by that. After hearing her blood statues he was still kind.

Draco stepped in. ''How long have you been up there?'' He asked the man.

''Oh about 100 years, maybe a little shorter, I'm not sure.'' He turned back to Hermione. ''It's irritating that I can't place you.'' He said annoyed. ''And as for you Miss Granger, I don't care about blood statues. Well not yours anyway you look to familiar and until I can place your face I won't be judging you.'' He said firmly.

This left Hermione and Draco in a state of confusion.

**I would also like to thank those who have been reading this story, THANK YOU!**

**Same as always Review please I would love to hear what yo think!**


	6. Who is Hermione Granger?

**ok so not my longest chapter, but enjoy anyway...**

Hermione stared at the nameless man in the painting. 'He didn't care about blood statues? Perhaps he wasn't related to the Malfoy's.' He was still looking at her as she continued her search for books. Then an idea popped into her head. Taking what books she had she walked over to the painting.

''Miss Granger, what are you looking for?'' He asked noticing the stack of books.

''Well you see I have been sleep walking but Draco thinks there is more to it than we think.'' She enplaned, hopping that he might be of some use.

''Perhaps if we look at your family tree we can see if anything like this has happened before.'' She was taken aback by that. Why didn't she think of this?

''That might help but there isn't anything about my family here.'' She said back, knowing that the only way to look at her family tree would have to be to talk to her parents.

''But are you sure? Here at Malfoy manor we have the biggest selection of both wizard and non-wizard family trees.'' He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

'Really? That has creepy written all over that.' Hermione thought as she looked at him. ''Hey Draco?'' She said turning to him. He looked up from his book. ''Do you know where the family trees are?'' She asked him. He raised an eye brow before nodding. Putting his book down; he headed to a section farther in. She followed behind.

There were names, pictured and documents on many people. Some of the names she knew from Hogwarts. ''Are these organized by the most recent generation?'' She asked. He nodded.

''Father thought it would be easier as the family name tends to change for some. You will notice that some have two last names, they normally families who have someone with the original and someone from their blood with another's.'' She looked at him confused.

''How do you keep it straight?'' She asked him.

He shrugged. ''It was normally father that keep up with all this so I have no idea. I was never really interested in this anyway.''

Hermione nodded before scanning for names that looked familiar to her, more specifically her last name. It didn't take long, considering that some were covered in more dust than others.

When she found it her eyes widen. She really wasn't expecting it to be there. But right there in gold letters was 'Granger'. ''So I really am in a book.'' She said mostly to herself. She walked back to the painting. He was good luck so far.

She opened it to the first page. Her name was there. ''The book goes backwards. Meaning that back of the book is beginning of your blood line or family.'' He stated. She nodded thanks.

She turned to the next page and her eye widen. Her mother and father smiling and were waving thought the picture. She shook her head and looked back at them. ''Draco is it possible that your father took pictures of my mum and dad then put a spell on them?'' She asked. He walked over bringing a book on psychology.

He looked at the picture. He had seen her parents once or twice but didn't know them. ''It's possible, he doesn't like things that are muggle.'' He said. ''He only does this so he knows who is who in the magical world.'' Hermione nodded.

''It still unnerves me that it would be here.'' She said turning it back to first page, the one of her. She hadn't read over it yet since she was just skimming. But just as she was about to start reading it something caught her eye.

''IM ADOPTED?!'' Both Draco and the painting cover their ears at her outburst.

The next thing she knew everything was black.

**Ok so i know the whole 'Hermione is adopted' is somewhat over used, i will explain more next chapter**

**anyway leave a review i would love to hear what you have to say!**


	7. More Questions Than Answers

**Here is chapter 7, (yes its short) enjoy!**

Draco watched as she fell. His own brain was trying to register what she just said. From what he could tell she was really close to her Mum and Dad. Once she was on the ground he came to his senses. Mostly because the old guy in the painting was yelling at him for letting her fall.

He picked her up like the night before and placed her on the couch that wasn't too far away. He picked up the book she had been reading, which had fallen to the ground with her. Right under her picture, 'How did father get these pictures ant way?' was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

He shook his head. That wasn't something that should keep from their child. But now there was a bigger question that would need an answer. ''Who are Hermione's biological parents?'' He questioned out loud.

The painting felt like he had been forgotten. ''How old is Miss. Granger?'' He asked Draco.

His head snapped his head up and looked at him. ''Uh…21 I think.'' He answered him.

The painting began to think. ''She would have been 11 when she started Hogwarts. She would have been about a year old during the fall of Voldemort the first time.'' He began to think out loud.

'For a painting that seems to have been out of the loop for a while he sure knows a lot.' Draco thought as he listened. ''How do you know so much if you haven't talked to anyone?'' The painting looked at him.

''Well, I'm using mostly common since, of what I know, and from what I heard before I got moved to that wall way up there.'' He motioned for the spot he was sitting at not even two hours ago. ''Besides other paintings from other places can be quite talkative.'' Draco shook his head.

Still he couldn't believe what her parents had kept from her.

''Can you think of any other sources that could be of some help?'' He asked. The painting shook his head.

''Not in the slightest. The book won't know because it has her adoptive family tree. Not her blood.'' He stated. ''And without the name of her birth parents we have no way of looking them up.'' His own frustration rising.

Draco looked over at Hermione. He was going to try to help her as much as possible. Although she may not accept it at first he was going to look more into her family. Maybe even talk to her parents….ok so maybe not talk to them that could turn out bad. But surly he could talk to some of the people he has known, even if their information can't always be trusted. It would be a start.

Sitting down he suddenly got an idea. Taking a piece of parchment and a quill he wrote a quick letter. Hopefully this could give them a new lead.

**So not my greatest chapter but i need it **

**Same as always leave a review! i would love to hear what you have to say!**


	8. Not A Dream

**Im sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted. Chapter 8 is here now!**

Hermione began to wake up. Her head was hurting. She felt like she had been hit by a truck.

Hermione slowly began to see light again. 'It was just a dream, no a horrible nightmare.' She thought as she looked up at the ceiling. There was no way she had been adopted, her parents were the Grangers. The book was just wrong.

She sat up slowly and remembered she was in the Library at Malfoy Manor. Then it hit her hard. The book wasn't wrong it was very well right. It would explain why she never felt comfortable with her parents. Why she looked nothing like them. They had always told her it had something to do with hidden genes.

She may not have been in Muggle School long enough to learn more but she had read a few books on it.

She looked over at Draco who was by the window sending off an owl. He turned back and noticed her. ''Good your awake.'' He said coming over.

''What happened?'' She asked not wanting to believe.

''You fainted after you found out your adopted. The damn painting was yelling at me for letting you hit the ground.'' He motioned to the painting that was watching them. She gave him a quick smile.

''So it's true then?'' Hermione asked.

He nodded. ''I believe so, and I'm in the proses of getting some information.''

''Why are you helping me? You would have never done this at school.'' She said suddenly.

''I though we already talked about this.'' He said looking her in the eye.

She signed. ''But it's so unusual for you.'' She said back. He gave a not so like Malfoy smile.

''Oh c'mon, Granger, surly you think that people change.'' He said.

She gave a defeated sighed. ''Yes I do.''

It became quiet. She didn't know what to say to him. After years of hating him and arguing with him she sat with him as if they had been friends.

''Perhaps you should go talk to your parents?'' He asked. She hung her head.

''I have nothing to say to them. They shouldn't know that I know.''

''What if they were going to tell you? You just found out ahead of time is all.'' Why did he have to be so nice now? It wasn't right. Well not in her mind atlessed.

Giving a sign she stood up. ''Fine, I guess I should ask them about it. They may know who my real parents are.'' Again for a second time she found herself in the floo room. ''If you come with me.'' She said suddenly.

''What! Why do I have to go?'' He asked her.

''First it's your idea, and second I don't want to face them alone.'' Groaning he nodded. He should have seen that one coming, but agreed none the less.

''Granger house!'' She yelled throwing the floo powder.

She walked out of the fire place. Her mother and father sat in the living room. They looked at her with smiles. ''Hermione what are you doing here?'' Her mother asked coming to give her a hug. Hermione however didn't return it. She was still hurt about the way she had to find out. ''What's wrong dear?'' She asked after releasing her. Hermione didn't answer. A moment later Dra-Malfoy, came in behind her.

This caused a confused look from both her parents. ''Is there something you want to tell me?'' Hermione's voice was quiet.

''What are you talking about?'' Her mother gave a small chuckle of mostly confusion.

''Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I'm ADOPED?'' She said. Both her parents shared a look. But it wasn't one of confusion. It was sadness, this cause her to become flustered. ''You weren't going to tell me.'' It was a statement.

Neither of them made a motion to say anything. ''How did you find out?'' Her father, no Mr. Granger, spook up for the first time since she had gotten there. It was evident that they weren't going to tell her anything until she told them.

**Please leave a review I love to hear that you have to say!**


	9. Gaining Some Answeres

**2 chapter to make up for such a long wait sorry again heres chapter 9**

It was evident they weren't going to tell her anything until she told them.

Taking a breath to steady to herself. ''As you both know I have been having episodes in where I will wake up in random homes. I just so happen to wake up in his house.'' She pointed to Draco. ''He mentioned that it could be something more than just sleep walking. So he offered for me to do some research in their family library.'' She crossed her arms.

''And who is this?'' Mr. Granger asked her. A look of annoyance crossed his face.

''Draco Malfoy, he has been extremely kind to me.'' His eyes narrowed.

''I looked at the books that had family trees, thinking that if I find out more about my history then I can piece together why this was happening. You can imagine the shook I got then I read I was adopted!'' Mrs. Granger had a look of shame on her face.

''We were going to tell you.'' She said quietly.

That threw Hermione over the edge. ''As if! If you were going to tell me you would have done it sooner! But instead I have to read a book! It explains why I look nothing like either of you!'' Her sadness was replaced with rage. How could they just stand there and lie to her? She wasn't stupid.

''Do you yell at your mother like that!'' Mr. Granger said standing up.

''You can't tell me what to do! Not anymore! You're not my parents!'' She snapped back.

They both fell quiet. Draco was just standing there. He had only come for support but damn, Hermione was angry.

''I only have one question.'' Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at her. ''Do you know who my real parents are?'' Both of them shook their head no. ''Then I have nothing left to say to you. Bye.'' She turned without another word. Leaving the two Grangers' and Malfoy.

!

Mr. Granger turned to Draco. ''This is your fault!'' He said pointing a finger at him.

''My fault?'' He said in disbelief. ''I'm not the one that left out in formation that should have been told years ago!'' He shot back.

''If she would have never gone to that School we would not be in his mess!'' Mrs. Granger said suddenly. ''She would have never met you! Or her crazy friends, that lead her into trouble!'' Then it hit him. The Grangers wanted nothing to do with magic. But it that was the case why had they let Hermione go to Hogwarts in the first place?

''But no she just had to go! If we would have kept that letter she would have never known! You let her see it!'' Mr. Granger turned to his wife.

''Me? You're the one that brought it into this house!'' She shot back.

Draco, sensing that his had nothing to do with him, returned to his own home.

When he returned he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He figured she just needed some time along. Atlessed before he told her what he heard her parents had said.

**Leave a review I love to hear what you think!**


	10. Not Again

Chapter 10 enjoy

Draco was sitting in the living room drinking coffee. Perhaps his favorite muggle thing was coffee.

It had been close to a week since Hermione had found out she was adopted. He hadn't talked to her since. The thing that bugged him most was what the Grangers had said after she ran off.

Since he hadn't talked to her, she didn't know the truth about them. He didn't know where she lived and she hadn't attempted to contact him. He had yet to hear back from a contact he had in the ministry. With a sign he took another drink.

The painting wasn't much help. 'Where is Hermione?' He asked every time he stepped foot in the library. He had moved the portrait to a better place on the wall. It was closer to the ground so he could easily talk to whoever was there. Although he still had yet to learn the man's name.

Suddenly a small house elf appeared in front of him. ''What is it?'' He asked.

''Master Sir has a phone call. Should Addie bring you the phone?'' He nodded. With that the house elf disappeared. It hadn't been his idea to get this muggle phone. It was Blaise's. It was maybe 7 o'clock. When Addie came back with the phone he nodded thanks then took it.

''Hello?''

''~DRRAACOO~!'' He pulled the phone way from his ear. Who was ever on the other side of the line was being quiet loud.

''Who is this?'' He asked annoyed.

''It be me Hermione!'' He noted that her words were slurred. He didn't say anything.

''The lonely little bookworm form the library!'' She said as if thinking he didn't know who she was.

''Hermione are you ok?'' He asked.

''OOOH yeah! I'm Peachey! Hey did you know I'm adopted?'' He signed. This couldn't be good. He had a suspicion.

''Hermione are you drunk?'' He asked her. It took a moment before she responded.

''Maybe a bit.'' He heard a crash in the back ground. ''Oops! Sorry!'' She yelled out. Her voice was sing song the whole conversation so far.

''Where are you at Hermione?'' He asked her. He figured that as long as he kept her talking then he would get an answer.

''I…I don't know.'' She didn't should scared, her voice was more confused and sounded like she was trying to think of something. Suddenly there was a personality swap. ''Can you come get me?'' She asked. He signed. Why didn't she call one of her friends?

''What about Potter or Weasley?'' He asked her. Again the line was quiet for a moment.

''They be mean, Weasel person rude.'' He could have laughed at what she said but now was not a good time.

''Ok but I need to know where you are.'' He said back.

''WHERE AM I?'' He heard her yell, most likely to the other people. He heard someone take the phone. ''Hey I was talking!'' He heard her say.

Next thing he knew a male voice came on the phone. ''She's at the bar named, Einstein's Greatest Minds.''

''Thanks, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere.'' He said then hung up the phone.

With a sign he grabbed his cloak.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered Einstein's Greatest Minds. However when he entered it was packed. Most of the people looked to be college students. Some would be having terrible hangovers in the morning. He walked towered the bar. Behind it was a man. He was on the round side. His head was receding and grey. He was cleaning the bar off. He looked up when he noticed Draco was there. ''What can I get for you?'' He asked kindly. Draco shook his head.

''Nothing, I'm looking for a girl. She called me, didn't know where she was.'' He said. The man nodded.

''She's over there, poor girl. Came in last night. She looked so broken.'' Draco looked over to see her resting her head agents the wall. ''After about 2 drinks she began to lighten up.'' He said as he began to clean a glass. ''Next thing you know she's all bubbly and giggly. Saying things like, 'Hey! You in the corner! Did you know I was adopted?' No one really responded to her.'' Draco looked around. Some were laughing. ''I don't think they intended to but someone asked her about her parents and her attitude change.'' He gave Draco a look. ''If I were you I would keep an eye on her.'' Draco now sent him a confused look. The old man must have known what he was thinking because he explained further. ''She might be a dangers drunk.'' And then it clicked. Draco knew for a fact that Hermione doesn't drink much let a long get drunk so he wasn't sure what all she did under the influence.

He signed. He should have made sure she was ok as soon as she ran off. ''I think I should get her home.''

''Are you her husband, or perhaps her boyfriend?'' The bartender asked. Draco blushed lightly. He was thankful that the bar was dark. No one could have seen his face.

''No, I'm just her good friend, that's trying to help her.'' He said heading over to her.

He stood over her for a moment. ''Hermione?'' He shook her shoulder. ''C'mon, you're going to leave now.'' He said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She gave him a smile. ''Hi Draco.'' She said her words still slurred. He put her arm over his shoulders. He then picked her up bridle style. She placed her head on his shoulder. Soon she was lightly snoring. He looked over at the bar tender. Nodded a thanks and left.

Once outside he looked at her face. She looked peaceful. Perhaps it was just the alcohol but she seemed relaxed about this whole situation.

Soon all was left of them was a cloud of smoke.

They appeared in his living room. He carried her to the room she had been in the last time she had been here.

After making sure she was still asleep he headed to his own room.

''Addie.'' The house elf appeared in front of him.

''What does Master Sir need from Addie?'' She asked.

''I need some potions for in the morning for hang overs.'' She nodded and disappeared again.

Once he was comfortable in his own bed he slipped into peaceful sleep. Hoping that Hermione was in the same state.

The next morning.

Hermione woke with a ponding in her head. She felt terrible and very sick to her stomach. For a moment she didn't know what had happen last night. But the memories came flooding back.

She remembered going to Einstein's Greatest Minds. She remembered drinking but after that nothing.

Hermione sat up taking a looked around the room. Though it caused great uncomforted since it made her dizzy. She was in the same room she had been in almost a week ago. She knew where she was this time. Malfoy manor. Suddenly the door opened.

Draco stood there. ''Oh, your awake, how are you feel?'' He asked her. She signed.

''Like I have been hit by a mountain troll.'' She said placing a hand on her head. He held out a potion to her. She looked at it then to him.

''It will help with the head ach.'' She nodded and took it from him. After downing it she felt its effects almost eminently.

''Thanks.'' It was awkward now.

''Uh, If you like you can leave.'' He said as he headed for the door.

''W-wait!'' He stopped and looked at her. ''What all happened last night?''

He looked at her. ''Well you called me and were drunk. I must say I never thought I would hear the day you would call Weasley, 'Weasel' and annoying. '' Her face fell. This could not be happening.

''You called me to come and get you. Bartender took care of you. Didn't allow anything to happen to you until I got there.'' She relaxed. That awkwardness came back once he told her that.

''Well thank you for getting me, I should get out of your hair now.'' She said getting out of bed.

He led her thought the halls in silence. After all she didn't know where she was going.

Soon he was left alone in the manor.

Once Hermione got back to her home she showered and changed. She felt bad that she was causing such a problem for Draco. Yet he was willing to help, no matter when she called. Perhaps he has changed after all.


	11. The Dream

Chapter 11 enjoy:

Hermione spent the rest of her day trying to figure out why she had been adopted. Could she have possibly been an illegitimate child? Or was she simply a mistake by her real parents? She would most likely never find out until she found and met her real parents, if she ever did.

She tried to keep her mind off by doing random things around her flat. Laundry, dusting, mopping the floors, cleaning the whole flat but her thoughts always returned to those of her supposed family.

There was something bugging her though. Every time she would sleep walk she could never remember what she was dreaming about. Normally the dream was the cause of it. But she had also read studies that say if a person keeps having a recurring dream then there is something that needs to be taken care of, or something was bothering that person so deeply.

She didn't think it was the war. She had accepted the fact that those who had been lost were in a better place, even Professor Snape, who had made her potions class hell every year at Hogwarts. But she had forgiven him. She understood once his past had been reviled.

But what could cause such problem? Why hadn't it happen before now? What could have happened that would suppress these things?

With a sign she looked around her flat for something else to do. But hell she did everything in one day that would normally take her about a week. But then again she didn't have to work as often. Since these episodes started she took some of her vacation time off, which was quiet a lot.

Finding nothing she looked at the time, 6:47 pm. She changed for bed and crawled under the covers. She needed to relax or she would never figure out what was going on.

….

She was back in the woods, by the tent that she had shared with Harry and Ron that year they were looking for the Horcrux. It was dark and the boys were asleep. It meant it was her watch. She looked up into the sky, watching the moon and the stars like she did as she was at her post. It was normally to kill time but it didn't mean she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

Out the corner of her eye she spotted movement. Then the memory came to her. This was the night she swore she saw someone. She had been terrified that it was a Death Eater that had found them.

She pulled out her wand and began to look behind the trees. If it was found out to be nothing more than an animal it would make no since to wake up Harry and Ron. She could feel her pules start to beat faster. What if someone really was there? What would she do? What would they do? Her fear began to rise like the heat of an open flame. But as she turned to look behind the tree she had thought she had seen the figure move to, there was nothing there. Her head began to pound trying to figure it out. Could they have gotten away? Would they tell the dark lord? Would they return?

Once that thought entered her mind she rushed back to the camp. Shocked about how far she had actually gone. She woke up Ron and Harry not telling them why but had them pack up. They had to move in case they returned.

The next thing Hermione knew, it started over. Only it moved much slower. She looked around her. While the world was moving slow she could move at normal speed.

She watched the shadow move. Since it was a dream and she was wondering around in a memory she didn't know what all could be real or just her imagination. But they say the line between reality and dreams is very thin.

As she walked closer to the figure she had seen its face. It was a man, and his face was one that she had seen before. But for the life of her she couldn't place that face. It seemed so familiar. But then a name came to mind, Theodore Nott. That in itself made no since. 'Maybe he could help me?' She quickly shook that thought out of her head. He was a Slytherin, he wouldn't help a Gryffindor.

Hermione brought her attention back to the man that stood almost in front of her. It was the look on his face that confused her most. It was almost concerned. But she was sure he was a death eater, if that was the case why would he have a worried look? Perhaps if he failed at doing this he was going to be punished by the dark lord. She suddenly felt bad for the guy. He must not be able to control what he was doing.

Then everything began to move very fast. Everything was a blur.

Hermione woke up as sat up, taking in the environment around her. The walls were familiar. She got out of the bed. She wasn't in her flat she knew that much. She quietly walked out of the room and into the familiar area of the Burrower. She sighed and gave a small smile. She must have come to the Weasleys'. She walked down stairs to see Ginny and Harry sitting at the table. Molly was cooking as usual.

''Hermione, your awake!'' Ginny jumped up and hugged her, once she had spotted Hermione. It had been a while since they had seen each other.

Harry, Molly and Author looked at her.

''What happened last night Hermione?'' Harry asked her. She shook her head.

''I don't know, did I just appear here?'' She asked, in return they nodded.

''Is everything at home ok dear?'' Molly asked. She had always been a second mother to her. 'What home?' Hermione thought but choose not to say it aloud. She didn't feel like being questioned at the moment.

''Yeah I guess.'' She said taking a seat. Atlessed she knew where she was this time. It's scary to wake up in a place you have never been before. Or atlessed don't remember being there before.

''Well, you can come shopping with me late?'' Ginny offered her.

Hermione shock her head. ''No, I think I'm just going to go home and see what I can do there.'' She said as Molly placed a plate in front of her.

…...

Draco was eating his breakfast when his owl came to drop off the mail. He signed as she went through it. Nothing much really, but then he got to the last one. It was from his contact he had sent a letter to the day that Hermione began her search.

Without hesitating he tore it open. He might finally have a lead as to who Hermione's parents might be. She will be so happy to atlessed have a lead. Even if it does lead to a dead end, surly it could lead to another lead. He quickly began to read it.

_Draco,_

_It's been a while since you last contacted me. But hey I can't complain. _

_Anyway I have been looking into wizarding families that have had children in the past 22 years. I have come up with a couple of names. They are on the next sheet. Although I am not sure if they will be of any help, considering that most of them are pure bloods._

_But wow, I didn't expect Hermione to be adopted. That is a shock. Even though I didn't know her to well, I feel bad about the way she had to find out. It's not right._

_Good luck trying to find her real parents._

_Blaise Zabini._

_P.S. Me and a bunch of guys are going to play a friendly game of Quidditch next week what to join?_

Draco rolled his eyes at the last sentence. He was looking for help not to get roped into a game, which sounded like fun to him. However Hermione needed help at the moment. But as for the rest it was a start. And best of all it was a list of possible people. Although, he wasn't so sure why Blaise had given him Pure Blood names when most of them only had one or two kids, save for the Weasleys. Then again it was Blaise. He loved to make things complicated, has always done that even in Hogwarts.


	12. Support from the Enemy?

**Ok I am sorry it took so long to update but I was suffering from a bad case of writers block, but then I got hit by the inspiration fariy! So here you go! **

It has now been three days. Hermione has been at home. She called work and asked for another couple of days off. They had agreed.

She wasn't sure were to go now. The Grangers haven't tried to contact her since she confronted them. She wasn't planning on it either. Not after how things went down the last time she had seem them.

At the moment she was trying to read. Hoping it would get her mind off of her life of a while. Maybe cause her to get some more sleep. After her crazy dream she hadn't really been able to sleep. It had been haunting her. She really wanted to get ahold of Nott but was afraid that he would just laugh at her situation. In all facts this was no laughing matter. For all she knew she would end up in the middle of a dragon cage.

With a sigh she put her book down and got a piece of parchment out. She was going to do this now weather or not Nott was going to laugh at her. She was just going to have to risk it.

_Nott,_

_I know we have never been friends at school or anything for that matter. However problems have come to light. I know this is going to be strange coming from me. But I need help. Any help really. No one understands my situation. I know it will be hard for you to understand but if you will, will you meet me at a café in Diagon alley tomorrow? I know this is short notice but I fear I am running out of time._

_Hermione_

She couldn't bring herself to write Granger. It wasn't her last name, not anymore. She summoned her owl and sent off the letter before she could think about it, before she could change her mind about sending it off. Now it was a waiting game. One that Hermione didn't want to play.

She looked into her fire place. For some reason it had been the only way to calm her lately. Hermione let her mind wander. Back to simpler times when she was friends with Harry and Ron, and they only got into trouble when they went into the wrong corridor. She smiled at the thought of them being terrified of Fluffy. She still wondered how Hagrid came up with that name, for it didn't suit the giant three headed dog in her opinion.

Then her thoughts went to Draco. He had changed so much. He wasn't the muggle-born hater he once was. He was helping her and she wasn't sure why. Yes he had said he had changed but how much could someone change? For all she knew he could just be putting on an act and it scared her. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, yet whenever things seem to get very dark for her, he was there to help pull her out of that hole.

'Ironic isn't it?' She thought. 'The smart, brave, friend relying, Gryffindor going to her Slytherin tormenters, the people that bullied her for years all thought out her school life, for help.' She bitterly chuckled to herself. She couldn't easily forget the past like she had hoped to. Her memories came back at random times too. She may not have shown it but their words had hurt her then and sometimes just remembering them did too. Perhaps that's why she is finding it so hard to believe that Draco had changed. Because she was afraid he would go back to his old ways.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tapping noise. Hermione took her eyes away from the fire and they landed on her owl. Quickly she opened her window and allowed the bird in. There was a note tied to her leg.

_Hermione,_

_We are out of school now, I, for one am past the rivalry. I don't see why I should let it continue past school. I don't like to think of the things I have done back then. I was so mean then and I don't want to do that again._

_If this matter is so important then count on me to be there, I will try to be of help although I can't promise anything. I will need more information on this but that can wait until tomorrow._

_See you then,_

_Theodore Nott. _

Hermione signed of relief. Atlessed he was past judging her. He may become a good contact in the future. He could turn out to be of support if she could trust him.

She was just about to open her book again when her fire place roared and someone walked through. She recognized the blond haired man quickly. He looked at her.

''Oh thank god, I finally found your place.'' He said with a smirk.

Hermione only looked at him, from shock mostly. She couldn't say anything for a moment still trying to comprehend what just happened.

''Draco! How the! What the hell are you doing in my flat!'' She blurted out. He looked taken aback from her reaction. He looked at her. Finally calming down she cleared her throat and blushed. ''Uh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting to see you, here in my flat of all places.'' He straightened his back and gave a nod.

''I'm sorry, I just have been looking for you for the past 3 days.'' He said the last part quietly but she still heard him.

''Why are you here?'' She asked tilting her head to the right slightly looking him straight in the eye.

''Well you see I have a contact in the ministry that took a look into wizarding families that have had children in the past 22 years. He sent me a list.'' He held it out to her. Hermione took it and gave it a look over, her eyes moving at a rapid pace over the said paper. Her eye brow rose.

''But most of these families are pureblood. I could still have been born to a muggle couple.'' She said quietly.

''I suspect that he placed those on there to make it more complicated. It's just like him to do that.'' He chuckled which caused her to connect a few dots that he probably hadn't mean to place.

''It was Blaise wasn't it?'' Draco's checks flashed lightly a look of shock of being found out so soon. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She guessed that he hadn't wanted to tell her about him yet. Oh well she knew now anyway.

''Was it that obvious?'' He asked back. Hermione couldn't help herself. She laughed and smiled. Maybe the first real smile in the last couple of days since she had found out she was adopted.

''Yeah, he was like that in school too and he was your contact so I just figured it had to be Zabini.'' Draco gave her a smile.

''Well anyway I just thought you would like to look at the list. Maybe give you an idea as to where to start.'' He said awkwardly.

Hermione looked at the list again. At all the possible families that could be hers. Some looked familiar but she didn't give them too much thought. Sooner or later the names would be crossed off.

''How well do you know Theodor Nott? Wasn't he in our year?'' Hermione asked him not looking up from the paper. She was sure he was but wanted to make sure. She didn't want to go in without some information. Hermione hadn't known him well in school and although he didn't torment her like the others he was never too far behind the ones that did.

''Yeah he was in our year; I think he came in third when it came to brains. He was a friend while in school. Although, we haven't talked much since we graduated. Only a couple of run in's at the ministry.'' He took a seat on her couch looking around. ''Why do you ask?''

''Well I think he may be of some help in finding my family so I sent him a letter earlier. He said he would some and try to help.'' She said looking up and watched as he gave a nodded.

''What do you think of the list?'' He asked her, changing the subject back to what he had come to bring her. Hermione looked it over again.

''Seems well put together. Blaise did a good job, must have taken a lot to get these names. Some of them I don't even know.'' She said shaking it in the air, as if trying to shake the answers from its pages, as if thinking that the name will just fall from the list onto the floor to be picked up.

''This is Blaise we are talking about, he likes to make sure that all the doors are unlocked so they can be opened.'' Draco pointed out.

''Yeah then that lets others steal from the expecting people inside.'' She said back. Trying to make it less awkward than it was already. It must have worked because the next thing she knew Draco was laughing lightly.

''If you are unhappy with those names I can always tell him to find more. But before I do that I just thought you would want to cross off those who are not eligible to be your parents.'' He said taking it from her looking it over. He quickly crossed off some names. Hermione tried to look over his shoulder.

''What are you doing? Who are you crossing off?'' She asked him with slight worry.

''I'm crossing off names what does it look like I'm doing?'' He asked sarcastically. ''Besides I know some of these families and would know for a fact that they didn't have children. Like I said Blaise is trying to make things difficult for us.'' He said holding it back out to her to look over again.

She rolled her eyes. ''How would you know? Do you have some kind of power that tells you if someone is lying about their family? Or perhaps the power that allows you to see ones family tree? But it that were true you would have used it on me already and saved us all this time.''

''Ha, Ha, Ha, No I just have known then since I was little and my father wouldn't have been able not so say something about it, even if it was an unbreakable vow. You see, my father was one to be quite the gossiper with mother.'' Hermione resisted the urge to laugh at that, but just barely. The all-powerful Lucius Malfoy was one to gossip? How could anyone not have known?

''So that's where you got it from!'' She said with a smile. He gave her a strange look. Hermione remember when Harry and Ron told her about how the whole time they had been in the common room Draco was just telling them what he had heard, AKA the gossip that was going around the school. Afterwards she had wished that she hadn't messed up with her potion because she would have been able to see it first-hand. Ah second year, what a great year to be Hermione. First, being turned into a cat then being petrified what _great_ memories.

Hermione looked back at Draco who was still looking at her confused. She just shook her head. ''Never mind.'' She said as she placed the list on the table. ''Thank you for bring that to me. It will be helpful.'' She said with a smile.

''I can help you further by getting more information on those families if you like.'' He offered her. Hermione thought for a moment. 'It would be easier to cross those names off the list.' She thought.

''Ok then I guess we will be working further on this together, thank you for the help.'' She said.

''No problem, we can start tomorrow after you meet with Nott. See you then.'' Draco then stepped into back into the fire place and disappeared.

Hermione sat back down and began to read her book again. Finally answers would start to come to her questions.

**Leave a review I love to hear/read what you have to say/think!**


	13. Agreed

The next morning came a little too early for Hermione. But she was happy to find that she was still in her room in her flat when she woke up the next morning. She had quickly gotten ready, wearing dark colored jeans and a gray colored button up shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put her wand in her pocket. She figured that since they wouldn't be meeting up until noon she could just spend a little bit of time to collect her thoughts. She was going to ask Theodor for his help but the way to ask and tell him what was going on was going to be hard. Seeing as only Draco and Blaise knew. Well Blaise found out through Draco but that was beside the point.

Hermione signed but appeared to Diegan Alley seeing as it was getting close to the time that they will be meeting. She walked into the little café that she had picked and got a table for two. While she waited she ordered a coffee.

As the minutes went by she got more and more on edge. For all she knew he might not even show up.

''Hermione Granger?'' She jumped to her feet. In front of her stood a man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, he was dressed in nice robes.

''Hello, Theodor.'' She said a little uneasy. ''But I'm not using Granger anymore, I have no last name.'' She said. He gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. He took a seat across from her and ordered his own drink.

''So Hermione, what is it that you needed help with? What were you talking about in your letter?'' He asked her. Hermione looked down into her coffee for a moment before specking.

''Oh were to start…'' Hermione began to think for a moment. ''I recently found out I was adopted by the Grangers.'' She said and looked up at him.

''And that's a problem why?'' He asked back, his confusion evident on his face, much more clearly now. Funny since when they were in school Hermione had always thought of him as one to not some emotions.

Hermione thought for a moment. ''I guess I should start from the beginning.'' She looked him in the eyes. ''I know this is going to be strange but, lately I have been having episodes were I will have strange dreams and will wake up in random people's houses.'' He raised an eyebrow, giving her a strange look. ''I would go to sleep in my room but wake up somewhere completely different.'' She clarified.

''What does this have to do with you being adopted?'' He asked her.

''I'm getting to that. Well about a week or so ago I woke up at Malfoy manner-'' He had just taken a sip of his own coffee and spit it out all over. He looked at her with wide eyes.

''What were you doing there?!'' He asked in total shock. Hermione signed.

''Apparently I was sleep walking and ended in his house. I still have no clue how I got there, or for what reason I would go there.'' Maybe it wasn't the best idea to contact him.

He cleared his throat. ''I'm sorry I was just…shocked. Please continue.''

''The next morning, after Draco managed to calm me down enough to explain myself, he suggested that we she go to the library and see what we could find.'' She took another sip of her coffee. ''Not only did I come across a most unusual painting, but he helped me find a book that apparently has every family!'' She said bitterly.

''I know what you're talking about, my family has some of those as well.'' He said.

''that's how I found out I'm adopted, I confronted the grangers and it turned out they don't want anything to do with magic. They weren't even going to tell me.'' She said sadly.

Theodor looked at her as she looked into her coffee. ''And where do I come into this?'' He asked her.

She looked up. ''I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me in my search for my birth parents.'' He didn't respond for a moment. ''I understand if you don't want to help, it was just a request you can turn it down.'' She added quickly.

He shook his head. ''No, I will help. Seeing as you are refusing to use your adoptive parents last name, and no one should go around without one.'' Now it was her turn to be shocked. She wasn't expecting him to what to help. It seemed like everyone has changed since Hogwarts. Weather for better or worse she has yet to decide.

''Thank you, so much. We can start tomorrow. Draco will be helping me cross some names off the list tonight so it will be fewer names.'' He nodded.

''I can't believe he's helping you.'' He said suddenly.

''I know what you mean, I was shocked too but he seemed like he really wants to help.'' She explained.

The rest went like that. They chatted for another hour or so before Theodore said he needed to return to work. Hermione finished her coffee and headed back to her flat. Draco would be over in half an hour to start on that list. She was actually excited to see him again. To think she was getting along nicely with the former Slytherins.

**This chapter is painfully short and I'm sorry about that. Leave a review I would lke to find out what you think of this.**


	14. List Of Names?

**Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter but here is chapter 14:**

Draco didn't take long after she got back. By this point they were both seated on her couch and were looking over the list. He had been there for an hour of so just looking at names and discussing how they couldn't be her family. It would be later when they would actually cross off the names when they have more information about them.

''I know Flint family can be crossed off.'' He said doing so. Hermione again raised a brow.

''How can they even make this list? Blaise knows that Flint loved to say cruel things to me.'' Draco shrugged.

''Blaise knows that he did have a sister be she died a couple of hours after birth. She was about a year younger than him. Sad really, Flint had been excited at the thought of a younger sibling from what I have heard.'' Hermione took that in. She felt bad for him now. She had always wanted a sibling herself.

''Who else is on there?'' She asked taking it yet again. 'Potter?' ''Oh now Blaise is just being silly. Harry and I have no connections what so ever. I already knew that.'' She crossed his name off. ''Greengrass, no I am most certainly not a Greengrass either.'' She said crossing it off. There were no similarity's what so ever between any of them.

''Why not? Being a Greengrass couldn't be too bad.'' Draco said. Hermione raised a brow.

''Well for one thing, as far as I know, no one in that family has ever been to smart.'' It was his turn to raise a brow. ''Not just that but I have seen them, I look nothing like them.''

He gave a reluctant nod. ''Yeah your hair is too bushy for a Greengrass.'' He paused for a moment. ''Are you saying that brains comes from blood?'' Hermione gave a sort of nodded. It had always been a thought of hers. Not that someone couldn't become smart and yet still had below average parents.

''Could you imagine being related to Pansy?'' Draco suddenly asked. Hermione's head snapped up so fast for a moment she thought it had actually popped off.

''The Pug! Oh god! That would be terrible!'' She said hitting him in the head with one of the couch pillows for even thinking that. It wasn't very genial either.

''OW! Hermione, it was rhetorical her family name isn't even on there!'' He said in his defense. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Next thing he knew he was being hit in the head with that stupid pillow again.

''DON'T! EVER! DARE! TO! EVEN! THINK! THAT!'' She yelled each time she hit him with the overly stuffed pillow.

''Hermione! Stop!'' She gave him one final smack. But the next thing that happened surprised them both. The pillow split open. Feathers went everywhere. All over the floor, the table, in Hermione's hair, but most of it was on Draco. Some got in his mouth and were sticking to his lips. Hermione laughed nervously but then he tried to spit out the ones that got in his mouth and it caused her to full out laugh. She fell from the couch to the ground she was laughing so hard. Draco shook his head but she sat up and smiled.

''Sorry, I just have never seen that happen outside of movies.'' She got up and brushed off some of the feathers. ''I'm also sorry about the feathers. I didn't mean for the pillow to pop open.'' Draco ran a hand thought his hair and pulled out some feathers when he did so.

''Why did it have to be feathers, it's always feathers?'' He asked a little bitterly Hermione noted. She was about to go get her wand from the kitchen when Draco starting laughing. She turned to him with a confused look.

''If this is how you reacted to the thought of being a Parkinson I wonder how you will react to you real family if you don't like them.'' He said resting his head on his fist.

''Not like that I won't! Even if I didn't like them.'' She said putting her hands on her hips. ''What a great first impression that would be 'oh hello there I am your long forgotten daughter, pardon me as I whack you over the head with this pillow' yeah they would take kindly to that.'' While she spoke she picked up another pillow-one that wasn't all over the floor-and threatened the invisible people with it. It caused Draco to chuckle and shake his head again. She quickly got her wand from the kitchen and when she returned she fixed her pillow. The feathers quickly went back into the said pillow and she placed it back on the couch.

She sat back down and it was awkward and she didn't know what to say. It's not like it happened often. Even if it was to just go over names. He must have sensed it because he broke the silence.

''I think you figured it out but did you hear anything about what the Grangers said after you left?'' Hermione signed. That's what had been bugging her.

''I didn't have to hear anything. I knew how they felt. I knew they had tried to hide my Hogwarts letter.'' She pulled her knees up and put her feet on the couch. ''We were going to go to dinner and I got my father's coat and it fell from the pocket.'' She said remembering that day. Draco was listening to her, she knew that. ''I didn't see the look of frustration when I first found it but they couldn't keep it from me any longer once I found it. And they let me go. I guess that's when they started to care less and less about me.'' She turned to him. He was looking very intently at her. ''I noticed that they became more and more involved in their work, less time for me.''

''It must have hurt, to know that your parents didn't look at you the same once you got your letter.'' Hermione shock her head.

''It did at first but then it became the routine. Parents would be gone before I woke up; they work long into the night, we ate dinner then they would go off to do other things leaving me with nothing more than to read.''

''You didn't have any muggle friends?'' He asked her, and again she shook her head.

''No, all the kids I went to school with thought I was a freak. I made strange things happen of course no one would want to hang out with me.'' She said bitterly remembering all the taunts she got.

And again it was awkward. Neither knew what to say to the other. But Draco knew it needed to be a different topic.

Draco cleared his throat. ''So uh, how did your meeting with Nott go?'' He asked her. She shook her head.

''Well he spit his coffee out at me. Then again he was shocked that I was in your house.'' Draco raised a brow. ''He also agreed to help, said he would look further into whatever names didn't get crossed off. '' Hermione laughed about the coffee.

''So you told him everything?'' Draco asked. She nodded her head.

''To my shock he looked confused about the whole situation. I didn't know him very well but I know he was never one to show much emotion.'' Draco nodded.

''Yeah that is a little unusual but I guess he changed as well. I hope I get to come with you on the next meeting. Three heads could figure this out faster than two.'' He offered her. Hermione simply nodded.

''I guess it makes sense since you are going to be helping.'' She looked back to the list. ''Anyway who is left?'' She picked up the list and looked it over again. She went on to explain how she couldn't possibly be related to some of those people on there.

It was silently agreed that the three of them would be working on this; until they found her family they would have a truths between the former Slytherins and Gryffindor.

**Leave a review I like to hear what you have to say or what you think :)**


End file.
